youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cloud8745
Aaron better known online as Cloud8745 is an American pioneer in YouTube Let's Plays/Walkthrough, which is a popular form of videos on YouTube now-a-days. He was the first person to do walkthroughs on several games, such as Silent Hill and Kirby 64, though his most well known videos were Gregory Horror Show and the now well known game I Wanna Be the Guy. Cloud was one of the biggest Let's Players at the time. To draw a parallell, he had 30k subs in 2008, when Chuggaaconroy had 10k. Dispite his popularity, Cloud was infamous at the time for causing drama, sending his fanbase at people, and treating said fanbase horribly in turn. He ended up getting a very loyal fanbase because of this. Multiple people ended up calling him out on this, most notably TheArchFiend, who was previously one of his fans. Cloud has also been accused for E-begging his fans for money to get a new computer when his old one broke down. Most people don't seem to know the fact that Aaron got most of the money for his computer by his "boss" at the time, Nails. Cloud decided to close his account out of nowhere, supposedly to "start over". Cloud soon returned with a new YouTube channel, called NaturalBornGamers, which was also partly a collaboration channel with a few of his friends. Even though Cloud had started this 2nd account to "start over" he still treated his fanbase the same way. He eventually stopped to use the channel as a collaboration channel because some of his new "friends" who were in the channel used him to gain popularity. This channel, simular to his original channel, was eventually closed down, but not by his hands this time. In his only true act of E-begging, he stopped making the videos he was loved for, and would only make more let's play videos if he got donations, though he would continue to make other videos, like boss videos, and narrationless walkthroughs. But because of this, YouTube themselves decided to shut down his channel in 2008 because he was earning money on his videos, which was against YouTube policies at the time. After this, Cloud decided to stop making walkthrough for a while, and rather decided to make small blog videos on a new channel MrAaronRants. He decided to do this because he was tired of the drama and his obnoxius fanbase he had formed over his YouTube career. Over this period of time Cloud seem to have grown a little. He has stated multiple times that he had problems in real life which what brought on his negative attitude. He also stated that Cloud8745 was a "character", and that a lot of his anger shown in his walkthroughs was an act to make the videos more entertaining, though that still doesn't change the fact that he had been an asshole to his fanbase in the past, nor the drama he had caused. Cloud has multiple times had conversations with people who hates him, and most of the time, they squared off, and sometimes even became friends. In a lot of his comments on YouTube, he came across as of being passive-agressive, though this is usually only sarcasm. He has always had a sarcastic sense of humor, which never translated well to text, which is why some people found his comments passive-agressive. In 2009 Cloud finally made his return to making video walkthroughs on the channel xCloud8745x. After starting this new account, Cloud hasn't started any drama and has been respecting his fans a lot more. He hasn't regained the same amount of subscribers that he had back in his "glory days", but his current fanbase is nowhere near as acidic as his old fanbase. Cloud has been a very influential let's player, inspiring big name let's players like NintendoCapriSun, and his style of making walkthroughs is still mimicked to this day. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers